


By your side

by pikupiku_fang



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikupiku_fang/pseuds/pikupiku_fang
Summary: 在丹尼因为格蕾丝的缘故去到夏威夷之前，他已经“认识”了史蒂夫 。半AU，梗来自超感猎杀，相对低配置一点的二人版本。但不会完全参照沃卓斯基姐妹的设定。





	1. Chapter 1

丹尼大步走进客厅，他心尖上的那个小人儿正抱着膝盖在沙发上把自己蜷成一小团。在周围一堆行李箱的包围中，她显得更加娇小了。  
丹尼皱了皱眉，感觉到房间里盘旋着一股低气压，而源头正来自他的宝贝女儿。他望向他的前妻，她的表情告诉他这并非他在臆想。“怎么了？”他低声问，“我一看见你的信息就过来了，发生了什么事？”  
瑞秋说：“是格蕾丝，今天早上她忽然说头疼，又说肚子痛——”  
“真的？你带她去看医生了吗？”丹尼说，瑞秋给他一个好笑又好气的眼神。  
“医生说她没事，丹尼，这些都是她为了逃避找的借口。”  
他立即懂了：“……你是说，她不想去夏威夷？但我还以为她很期待她的新家呢。”  
“昨天晚上，她也还是开开心心的，”瑞秋说，“直到今天早上起来，我告诉我们马上就要出发了，她问你什么时候过来送我们，我说你可能赶不及，只能到机场来送她，她就忽然不对劲了。”言下之意，问题的症结还是出在他这里。  
丹尼叹了口气，他点头表示这边交给他了。  
“小猴子？格蕾丝？”他呼唤道，走过去挨着他的女儿坐下，格蕾丝动了动，她的小脸蛋从膝盖上抬起来，继承了她妈妈的水亮亮的黑眼睛里满是悲戚。丹尼立即心软得一塌糊涂。  
“嗨，怎么了？妈妈说你觉得不舒服，是这里不舒服吗？”他伸手拍拍她的小肚子，轻轻地揉了揉。“现在好了吗？”  
格蕾丝盯着他看，撅着嘴，“你会来夏威夷的，对吧，”她直截了当地问，“你保证过你会来的，但你真的想来吗？”  
“什么？我当然会来的，我答应过就一定会做到的。”丹尼说，“我什么时候说话不算数过？嗯？你是在怀疑丹诺百分百会兑现的承诺吗？”  
格蕾丝吸了吸鼻子，“但你不喜欢夏威夷啊，”她很凄惨地说：“我听到你和妈妈说你的家、你的朋友都在新泽西，你讨厌沙滩、还有那些冲浪什么的，你一点也不喜欢夏威夷。你怎么会想要在那里生活呢。”  
丹尼顿时语塞。他在得知瑞秋打算跟着斯坦到夏威夷，还打算一并带上格蕾丝的时候就怒气冲冲地来和她大吵了一通，只是没想到他和瑞秋的争吵会被女儿偷听到。  
“这个嘛，我确实不喜欢那个地方，但如果你必须要住在那里，我也会在那里。”他在她头顶上亲了亲，“你在开玩笑吗，我才不会让你一个人待在那么一个有飓风、海啸还有鲨鱼的岛上呢。我得看着你，保护你啊。”  
格蕾丝眼里终于漾开一点笑意，但很快又袭上一丝忧虑，“但如果你以后在那边住的不开心呢，你都不认识那里的人，没有朋友……”  
“我有你啊，”丹尼说，他的胸口暖融融的，他从没想到格蕾丝会想到这些，甚至为他考虑了这么多，他的小天使。“再说了，我也不是那么讨厌夏威夷啊，实际上，我还有过一个来自夏威夷的朋友呢。”  
“真的？”格蕾丝看他，“但我从没听你说起过。”  
“这个嘛，那是很多年前的事了，远在你出现在我的生命中之前。”丹尼揉揉她的脑袋，犹豫了一下，“我从没告诉任何人他的存在，他是一个非常特别的朋友，只有我一个人能看见他。”  
“哇哦，”格蕾丝的眼睛睁得大大的，一骨碌从沙发上坐了起来，肚子痛什么的已经被她抛到九霄云外去了。她急不可耐地摇晃着他的胳膊想知道更多。“他叫什么名字？他是什么人，你是怎么认识他的？”  
“喔喔喔，慢慢来，”丹尼说，揽过女儿，做出“听爸爸说那过去的事情”的架势，瑞秋从门外一晃而过，朝他感激地点点头，又离开去收拾了。  
“他的名字是史蒂夫，至于他是什么人嘛，他是个高个子，当时还是高中里的明星四分卫，所以我猜他应该还挺强壮的。”  
“哇哦。”格蕾丝说，她跟着丹尼看过几次橄榄球赛，丹尼尽可能地想培养起他们父女间的共同爱好，但目前为止，格蕾丝对热狗的兴趣还要更大些。“听起来好像很厉害。”  
然而丹尼摇着头，“不不，别被骗了，他可是个讨厌鬼。我马上就要说到这一部分了。”  
他低头看看全神贯注地听着的女儿，这一刻无比感激他的小天使还在一个会为圣诞老人或其他传说信以为真的年龄。这也是他从没对任何人吐露这个秘密的原因，无论是最亲密的家人还是朋友，哪怕是热恋时的瑞秋，他们不会理解，他最不需要的就是别人用合乎常理的逻辑随便地把他的朋友归类为一时无聊的虚构。  
而现在，他终于有了最合适的听众。

 

谁是史蒂夫？说来话长。  
一开始只是一个呼吸。平缓宁静，夹杂在声声海浪里，回荡在他耳侧。丹尼还以为自己在做梦，但他从来可不怎么喜欢海，更罔论要把它带入梦中。  
然后那个声音变成一声哽咽，像是谁在强忍泪水，或把枕头闷在脸上的声音。丹尼就在这时睁开眼睛，吓得直接从床上蹦了下去。  
他打开了房间里所有的灯，乒乒乓乓到处翻找了一遍，床下，窗帘后面，甚至门外都看过了。但什么也没有找到。也不太可能是弟弟的恶作剧，因为三天前马特就去夏令营了。丹尼因此独占了整个房间，但现在他开始觉得这不是什么好事了。  
“奇怪。”他自言自语道，但紧跟着，就有一个声音说：“什么？”  
丹尼再次吓了一跳，他瞪着眼睛四下看，还是什么都没有，但与此同时他却清清楚楚地听见一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，好像也有另一个人正在拼命到处翻找，甚至不小心踢到了哪里发出哎哟一声。丹尼忍不住翻了个白眼。白痴。  
“你是鬼魂吗？”他说，以防万一这种事还是要先问清楚。  
沉寂，片刻之后，那个声音说，“不——你是吗？”  
丹尼再次翻了个白眼，“既然我先问了你那个问题，显然我肯定就不会是了。”  
“你是玛丽的朋友吗？”那个声音追问着，开始显得有点咄咄逼人。“这是一个恶作剧吗？你们是把什么机关装在房间里了吗？”他一连串地发问，不等丹尼回答就大叫起来，“玛丽！”  
丹尼能听见那个人走远，门砰一声关上，隐约听见那个人和一个女孩争论着。丹尼又困惑又莫名其妙地被晾在那里，那一头的争吵似乎没个完结，他终于决定放弃，爬回床上。  
他迷迷糊糊睡了没两秒，就被另一声用力的关门给弄醒了。床吱呀响了几声，另一个家伙似乎也爬回床上了，就连躺下来的动静听起来都怒气冲冲的。  
丹尼睁开一边眼睛看了看，没，还是空空荡荡。  
“你和你妹妹吵完了？”他打着呵欠问，大概是睡眠带来的松弛让他不再对这个“有人在我脑袋里走来走去”的事太大惊小怪。“还有回答你刚才n久之前的问题，不，我不认识什么玛丽。”  
那边立即死寂。每一秒过去，丹尼都能从寂静里读出更深的怀疑。“如果你不认识她，你怎么知道她是我妹妹？”  
“因为我也有妹妹，我可清楚摆大哥的架子对妹妹说话是什么样了。”丹尼说，“还有，虽然我不知道为什么我能听见你那边的动静，但拜托你把你那边的海浪还是什么的声音给关掉好吗，我听着那声音睡不着。”  
“……你是当真的吗？你想让我把一整片大海给静音？”那个家伙说，现在他听起来是被逗到了。“那可是海洋，哥们。”  
“……海洋？你逗我呢吧，”丹尼现在是真的给吓醒了，“你到底是在哪里啊？”  
“……夏威夷。”那个声音说，停了停，“你呢？”  
“我在纽瓦克，”丹尼答，他脑子里一团浆糊，试图想出夏威夷在哪里以及离他有多远。  
“哦，”那边比他冷静多了，反应也更快，“所以你在东岸。”  
“对。”丹尼呆呆地答，在学校里学过的那些东西终于迟缓地在他脑子里闪出火花。“而你说的那个海洋是……？”  
“没错，太平洋，”那个家伙轻轻笑起来，“你刚刚才叫我把整个太平洋给关掉呢。”


	2. Chapter 2

图书馆员的目光从手上那一张书单上划过，颇为怀疑地看回站在她面前的少年。“你想要找这些？”  
“对，就这些，”丹尼说，他踮起脚尖看了看她面前的电脑，朝屏幕比划一下：“你可以用那个查到那些书都在哪里，对吧？”  
“没错，但你真的肯定这些你都能看懂？”图书馆员再次确认，得到一个肯定的点头以及再一个“请”之后，她才不太情愿地开始敲打起键盘来。  
“好吧，”她看着电脑屏幕说：“我们没有SFN*的刊物，一本也没有，也没有大卫·休伯特的书，其他的你想要的基本上都在这里了，最新一版的《神经元》只能在馆阅读，不能外借。”她又看了看站在那里，一脸放空的丹尼，“你先坐在这里等着，我去给你拿过来。”

丹尼目送她瘦削的背影消失在书架后，东张西望一阵，确定没人在他（们）周边，才说，“好了，你现在可以说话了。”  
安静。丹尼皱眉，他挠挠耳朵，又敲了敲脑袋。“嘿？你睡着了吗？”  
一个很不爽的哼气在他耳边响起。  
“我在。”他的新朋友说，“既然你想听我怎么想的，那我就说了：我同意她的看法，那些脑神经什么的书根本没用。你看得懂的那些，基本都是哗众取宠的水货，至于真材实料的那些呢，又不是写给中学生看的，你根本看不懂。最后，我才不需要你的许可，我想说话的时候就说。”

“至少我愿意试一试，而不是像某人一样什么都不做就光会打嘴炮啊。”丹尼还嘴：“在我看来，最直接和保险的做法是去医院扫描一下我脑袋里是不是长了个肿瘤什么的，但那会把我妈吓坏，我们还是把这一步放缓一下吧。既然我现在还是不太确定你是不是个脑瘤在我脑子里造出的幻觉，所以我说闭嘴的时候，你就得听我的，给我乖乖闭嘴，史蒂夫。”

没错，史蒂夫，这就是那个莫名其妙就跑到他脑子里嘀嘀咕咕的幻觉的名字，要丹尼说，这家伙简直是过分疑神疑鬼到偏执的程度，他甚至小气到不肯告诉丹尼任何个人信息，连这个名字都是丹尼自己听来的。那之后丹尼相当大度地跟他自报了名字，可他甚至连一声都没叫过，丹尼真想不通，这个世界那么多人，为什么就偏偏是这么个讨厌鬼和自己“脑绑定”了。

昨天他们甚至还吵了一架，就因为丹尼不小心说了几句菠萝披萨的坏话，拜托，谁会那么奇葩喜欢水果+披萨的组合啊。就只有他脑子里的这个家伙，居然还为了这个和他争个没完，然后他们的对话就发展到了互相诋毁彼此喜欢的球队，乐队，一发不可收拾。他妈妈不得不过来敲门，问他干嘛一个人在房间里乱喊，害他又被那个家伙嘲笑了一通。

“你想要的书都在这里了。”他身后有人说，丹尼一回头就看见了图书馆员推着堆成一座小山似的小车站在那里，顿时被震住了。史蒂夫嗤笑一声，丹尼能感觉到他那头得意洋洋的情绪。“就……闭嘴，好吗，”他先下手为强，低声说，匆匆谢过她，“如果你不打算帮忙，也别添乱，给我安静一会。”

令他惊讶的是，这一次史蒂夫居然没有继续跟他抬杠，还真的安静了。丹尼狐疑地竖着耳朵等了一会，确认他是不打算开口，这才转向那一堆书。

他先从那本神经学的教材开始，还没熬过前言他就知道自己没戏。他只想知道人类的大脑有没有可能具备某种神奇的功能，比如说接收到远隔一片大陆那头的声音，写那些书的人却不知怎么的非要从细胞和分子开始讲，再粗暴地把各种听都没听过的词甩出来，丹尼痛苦地花了十分钟试图理解什么是“突触”，然后决然地转向了被史蒂夫嫌弃的大众读物。

结果在这边倒是有不少好玩的内容，丹尼很轻易就被一个转世后还带着前世记忆的故事迷住了，史蒂夫咳嗽了好几声他才回过神来。  
“研究得怎么样？”史蒂夫幸灾乐祸地问，“是不是快到了我说‘早告诉你了’的时候了？”  
“事实上，我还真的找到了一些可能跟我们有点关系的内容。”丹尼翻到前面被他做了个记号的地方，“听听这个：在英国的一个地方，有一个女人能同时听见和看见世界上不同地方的人，并且还能和他们分享喜怒哀乐的情绪。这些人之间的共同点是，他们都出生在同一天。*”他啪一声合上书，“史蒂夫，你的生日是哪一天来着？”

“噢，少来了，这就是你找到的？”史蒂夫受不了地说，“你居然相信这个？这种毫无根据的伪科学，那些故事早就被证明无数次是假的。”  
“现在你有两个选择，史蒂夫，”丹尼忍无可忍地说，“一，承认你是我脑子里的一个瘤子，所有你搞出来的这些噪音都是你肥胖的体积压到了我某条脑神经上弄出来的幻觉。二，告诉我你是哪一天出生的。你自己选吧。”  
史蒂夫沉默了一下，“好，你赢了。”他不情不愿地回答了。  
听到他的答案，丹尼惊讶地眨了眨眼，“哦。哇哦。”他说，“嗯哼。”  
史蒂夫被他这么搞得也紧张起来了。“怎么？这是什么意思？你是……你不会正好和我同一天吧？”他小心翼翼地问。  
丹尼终于憋不住噗地笑出来。“可惜不是，”他一本正经地说，“看来这条同日生理论不适合我们，你比我晚了一天。”  
史蒂夫没有立即回答。丹尼捏了捏眉间，“史蒂夫，你是在算新泽西和夏威夷的时差吗？”  
“……对。”  
“刚才是谁还在说这是毫无根据的伪科学来着？”  
“闭嘴。”

 

*The Society for Neuroscience  
*这是《超感猎杀》里的设定，同一个族群中的所有人在同一天降生，同步率精确到秒。我并没有去查其他书里有没有记载过类似的内容。


	3. Chapter 3

在图书馆瞎混了大半天之后，丹尼不得不宣布放弃，不过史蒂夫也没有继续叽歪什么“我早就告诉你了 ”。丹尼感受着那边传递过来的高低起伏海浪声以及对方潜藏在沉默中但却同样明显的低迷情绪，不由也沮丧起来。  
“为什么你那边一直有海浪声？”一直走到图书馆外面，丹尼才再次开口。他走向停自行车的地方，把车推出来。  
“我告诉过你了，”史蒂夫说，“因为我在夏威夷。我的房间外面就是海。”  
“不，我的意思是，为什么你老呆在家里，”丹尼跨上车座，用力一脚蹬在脚踏上，慢悠悠地转出马路，到了下坡路便放开全速滑下去。时间渐近黄昏，在他前方，夕阳的红光却还依旧有几分刺眼，他不由眯着眼睛，略微低头避开直射过来的阳光。“你就没有别的地方要去吗？难道夏威夷就没有一处看不见也听不见海的地方吗？”  
“我不想出去，我就喜欢自己一个人呆着不行吗？”史蒂夫道，“你在骑自行车吗？”  
“对，我正在回家路上呢。”丹尼说，“都有点晚了，我妈可能都要吓坏了，我简直不相信我居然在图书馆呆了一整天。”

他几乎整个人都伏在了车把上，顺便把刹车也全部放开了。就在这时候，前方道路的最下方，忽然转出了一辆白色的车子，在夕阳的折射下几乎看不清它是从哪里来，自行车已经带着丹尼已经冲到了车前方。  
接下来的事情都在一瞬间发生：丹尼只听到了刹车声，还有轮胎和地面的刺耳摩擦声，再就是两车相碰时发出的巨大碰撞声。他的意识清清楚楚地感觉到，甚至是慢动作似的看着这一切发生，但他的人却整个僵住了一动不能动。他知道他应该做点什么，但他就是做不到——

丹尼！  
有什么在他眼前一闪而过。然后丹尼真的动了起来。他的身体以一种诡异的灵敏运动起来，硬生生地在半空里翻了半周，就像已经为这一刻的冲撞做过了无数次的演习，轻而易举地闪避开，然后安全落地。  
那漫长的几乎停顿在空气里半秒不到的时间里，丹尼无比惊恐地意识到，他的身体不再属于他，已经另有他人接管和操控。  
丹尼的心怦怦跳，他跪在草地上，费力地吸气和吐气，那辆车也停了，司机跑过来正在朝他大喊大叫着什么，但丹尼耳朵里只有一阵阵的嗡鸣，什么也听不到，他的眼前直冒金星，从他胸口到喉咙里有一股什么在热滚滚地涌动着——  
丹尼一低头，哇地吐了出来。

半小时后，他的妈妈匆匆赶到医院，看见的就是一脸一身灰地坐在走廊里的丹尼。  
“发生了什么事？”她紧张不已，拉起丹尼的胳膊检查，戳了戳他脸上一块淤青。丹尼吃痛地缩了缩。“我接到医院的电话，他们说你发生车祸了。”  
“我没事，”丹尼说。他确实没事，虽然他百分百肯定洗澡的时候身上这里那里一堆青紫，手掌和肘部现在也还是有点火辣的擦伤，但奇迹般地，除了这些，他的人居然毫发无损。“自行车就没那么走运了，彻底报废了。”他有点歉意地补充。

他妈妈嗔怒地拍打了一下他的胳膊，“等我们回家再说那个吧，下一次千万不要这么干了，你要把我吓死了。”  
她走开去找护士了。丹尼抱着胳膊，又因为轻微的酸痛感把手放下来。  
“你可有一阵子没说话了。”他低声说，“怎么，现在是夏威夷的睡觉时间了吗？”  
他等着，但那头还是一点回应的波动都没有。  
“喂，别装了，我现在还是能听见那烦人的海浪声。那是你，对吧，你是怎么做到的？你是怎么——”丹尼朝半空中挥挥手，“你是怎么忽然就无师自通了这个新功能的？”

“我不知道，”千唤万唤地，史蒂夫终于说话了。丹尼想这是不是他的错觉，他听起来还有点负罪感。“我也不知道是怎么回事，我就是，动了。”  
“你才没有动，”虽然大难不死惊魂初定，丹尼还是抓紧一切机会吐槽。“动的是我好吗？虽然我不太确定那一瞬间做出决定的是谁的脑子。”  
他们不约而同地沉默了一秒，双方都知道答案是什么。  
“谢谢你，帮了我，可能还救我一命。”丹尼说，“当然我不是在鼓励你下次再这么干。不用死掉是很好，不过感觉到自己忽然被别人控制了身体也太吓人了。”  
他开着玩笑，却忽然感觉胸中燃起一股怒火。丹尼愣了愣，才意识那股情绪并非来自他自己。

“就差那么一点，你可能就死了，”史蒂夫骂他，“你在想什么？居然完全不看路就往下冲？”  
“我就分心了那么一秒而已，”丹尼辩解，觉得自己很委屈。“我当时正在想着我们这档破事呢。我怎么知道就会有车冲出来？”  
现在想想，他第一次觉得他离死亡那么近，而如果不是因为史蒂夫……丹尼打了个颤，现在才开始后怕。  
他下意识地朝旁边看了一眼，他妈妈也正好回头看他，对他摆摆手示意马上就好了。丹尼忽然鼻子一酸，他自己都不知道为什么，这两天因为这件莫名其妙的事积压的复杂情绪忽然都冒了出来。  
“史蒂夫？”  
他能感觉到史蒂夫那边还是一团怒气，爱搭不理地哼了一声。丹尼吸了吸鼻子。

“我接下来要说的话可能没什么逻辑，但，跟我保证你不是什么能害死我的癌症好吗？拜托？”他说，“因为我真的还不想死。我知道我不是什么重要人物，我甚至还不是我家里最聪明的，马特才是——但我真的不想这么早就死掉，我才十六岁，我还有好多事没做呢，我都没在现场看过NFL决赛。”

他可怜巴巴地说完，眼睛干干涩涩的。史蒂夫没回答他。丹尼用袖子呼噜了一把脸，忽然有点后悔，他为什么要说这些？就像个哭唧唧的胆小鬼似的。史蒂夫大概又要嘲笑他了。  
“算了——”  
“我是一个四分卫。”  
“啥？”  
“你要我保证我不是癌症，我在给你提供证明。”史蒂夫耐心地说，“我不是你的幻觉，我是一个活生生的人，我在夏威夷，还有我在高中校队打四分卫的位置。”  
“哦。”丹尼说。  
“就这样？”史蒂夫不满地说，“我给了你那么具体的私人信息，你就给我哦？”  
“好吧，”丹尼翻了个白眼。“那你是哪种四分卫，万人迷的那种呢，还是四肢发达头脑简单的那种？”  
“笨得在比赛的最后一分钟把自己脚崴了的那种。”  
丹尼忍不住笑了，史蒂夫也笑了。  
“这也是为什么我不能出门，对不起。我并不想什么也不做光和你抬杠，事实是我被困在家里了。我也不能让我妹妹帮我去查，她会小题大做的。”  
“那个我也只是说说罢了，别当真。”丹尼说，“最后你们赢了吗？那场比赛。”  
“这还用问吗？”史蒂夫说，“我们当然赢了。”  
“这还差不多。”

*第一次的合体，毕竟还需要更多磨合~~~  
以及当我说低配版超感，主要是因为想把视觉感受的东西转成文字会不那么完全，所以不会完全照着超感的设定来。→直白点说，就是我会随便瞎掰……


	4. Chapter 4

格蕾丝若有所思地在椅子上晃悠着两条小细腿，“我喜欢这个史蒂夫。”  
候机室里很安静，隔着透明的玻璃墙外，不时有航班起落。丹尼按捺住胸中因为想到格蕾丝马上就要登上其中的一架远离他而骤然涌起的一丝恐慌。没什么的，他想，别感情用事，这不过是暂时的分别罢了。  
“是吗，”他回应道，“为什么？”  
“他听起来像个很好的人，只要是对你好的人我都喜欢。”  
这个回答完全出乎他意料，丹尼忍不住笑着亲亲她的小脸蛋，“这个，我还真是想不出任何反对的理由。”  
“等我们到了夏威夷，我们就能见到你的朋友史蒂夫了对吗？”格蕾丝天真烂漫地问。  
丹尼没料到有这个问题，顿时不知道该怎么回答。“这个嘛，他已经不在那里了。我恐怕我都不太确定他现在在什么地方。”  
格蕾丝猛地抽了口气，颇为戏剧性地瞪大眼睛看着他，“为什么？你们不再跟对方说话了吗？你们不再是对方的朋友了吗？”  
他要怎么把这其中的曲折用几句话里解释清楚呢，丹尼只好语焉不详地打马虎：“不是那样的，后来发生了一些事。为了安全，我们约定必须停止在对方的脑子里说话。”  
他安抚地摸了摸小眉头紧皱的格蕾丝，“别担心，我们还是朋友，只不过改成用普通人的方式联系了。”  
格蕾丝嘟起了嘴，似乎不太满意这个答案，丹尼也想给她一个更好的答案，只可惜现实并不曾提供给他们更好的选择。  
瑞秋走向他们，指了指手表，提醒他时间不多了。丹尼蹲下去，最后检查了一遍格蕾丝的鞋带，又正了正她背的小兔子背包。“好了，我保证我会找机会问问史蒂夫他在哪里，看我们能不能做个安排，但你现在必须登机了。保证你会好好听妈妈的话，等我到了夏威夷我们再说，好吗？”  
格蕾丝乖巧地点了点头，她朝着着瑞秋走去，牵着她的手走了几步，又依依不舍地回头挥手。  
丹尼也挥手。他站在那里，目送那一大一小消失在登机口，然后长长吐出一口气，将胸口郁结的伤感强压下去。  
他开车回家，潦草地解决了晚餐，又心不在焉地看了一会电视，直到时间差不多接近午夜，丹尼才终于下定决心，从客厅地板的暗格里摸出放在那里的手机还有不记名手机卡，发了一条加密信息。  
他等了半小时，当电话响起时他都开始打瞌睡了。只响了一下，丹尼就接了起来。  
“我在任务中，只有几分钟的时间。”那边一个声音说。  
丹尼无声地笑开。“哦，不凑巧是吗？我知道了，又是一个不能透露地点、名字还有任何具体细节的时刻？”  
“丹尼，我们本来就不该在电话里提到能对应到现实的细节，任何时候都是。”史蒂夫说，也卸下了那公事公办的语调：“怎么了？如果你要这么浪费宝贵的军方资源，最好是为了正经事。”  
“是啊，就好像你从来没有假公济私过一样。”丹尼说，他犹豫是否应该告诉史蒂夫他要搬去夏威夷的事，但这违反了史蒂夫定下的不在通话中提及任何具体人名地名的规矩，不过说回来，史蒂夫叫他的名字本身就是违反规定了。  
“发生什么事了？”对方敏锐地捕捉到他那一瞬间的犹豫，立即高度警戒起来：“那些人又找来了吗？”  
“没有，与那个无关。”丹尼连忙打消他的疑虑，“我只是忽然想起过去你还呆在我脑子里时，那时候找你可方便多了。”  
“等等，你是在说，过了十几年之后，你才终于肯承认想我了？”史蒂夫声音低下去，带上了几分调笑，“你的反应是不是有点太过迟钝了？”  
他怎么就忘了史蒂夫是个多么厚脸皮的家伙，丹尼想，他当然会理所当然地认为丹尼所有的事，所有的喜怒情绪都非得跟他有关。丹尼正想反唇相讥，有一个人声忽然插入他们的对话里：“史蒂夫，你在任务中跟你的女朋友调情吗？”  
“不，那是……我前搭档。”史蒂夫说，但从他的队友们的起哄声来看没人买账，还有点越描越黑。他也发现了这一点，有点无奈地对丹尼说，“好了，我得走了。你确定你那边没事？”  
“我很好，只是想确认你还活着。”丹尼说，话说出口他才明白这就是他想说的全部。“不管你又是在执行什么不能告诉我的秘密任务，记住你的承诺，保重你自己，哪怕是为了我，好吗？”  
“我从没忘记过。”史蒂夫说，“你也一样，为了我们的约定，别再让你自己中枪了。”  
他在队友更加大声的起哄中挂断了电话，丹尼把电话放回去，又拆下手机卡打算明天在上班路上丢掉。处理好这些，他才想到，他还是没来得及告诉史蒂夫夏威夷的事——算了，就把这个当成一个惊喜好了。  
他爬上床，没一会就进入了梦乡：在他梦里，那恼人的海浪声又回来了，一声一声永不停息，他还是十六岁，史蒂夫也还在那里。

“丹尼，丹尼？”  
丹尼在半睡半醒间胡乱伸手在床头一阵乱摸，等他睁眼看清时间后就发出一声愤怒的咆哮。那边还在没完没了的“丹尼”，他一把抓过枕头盖在脸上，要是他能通过把自己捂死的办法也一起把那个家伙喋喋不休的骚扰给一并消灭掉，他是会干的。  
“丹尼，你在听我说吗？我刚刚想到一件事……”  
“史蒂夫！”丹尼磨着牙说，“如果我们想要这么共处下去，因为目前我们俩都不知道要怎么才摆脱对方，那你必须要尊重我的个人空间！我才不管你一个人待着有多无聊，在我睡觉的时候，如果不是着火了，或有人要死了，都不许吵我！”  
“为什么你还在睡觉，就算加上时差，你那边也该是上午了。”  
“要你管！你又不是我妈！即使是她都尊重我在暑假睡懒觉的权利。”  
“好吧，那真是抱歉侵犯了你睡懒觉的人权，”说是这么说，他可没有多少歉意，更多是因为丹尼生气了的随口敷衍：“那既然你已经醒了，听着，我有一个想法，你昨天说的那个女人，她说能听见其他地方的人说话，还有分享情绪之类的事对吧。”  
“那又怎么样？你说了那个靠不住，他们的情况也和我们不太一样不是吗？”  
“那可不一定，”史蒂夫说，“在之前我只是能听见你的声音，但昨天，在车祸那一瞬间，我很明显地感觉到你的情绪波动，强烈到我甚至不假思索就采取了行动。”  
看来他是打定主意不放他回去睡回笼觉了，丹尼恼火地坐起来，“我肯定你现在也能感觉我的情绪：对你非常强烈的恨意。”

史蒂夫不理他，继续说，“那本杂志里有提到她后来怎么样了吗？有提到她的完整姓名还有具体地址吗？”  
“没有，她就占了那么一小段，只说她叫莎拉，25岁，住在英国，没了。”  
史蒂夫懊恼地说，“这些太含糊了。”  
“我猜作者根本不觉得她的故事有多重要吧，说不定也觉得她在瞎编，只是为了猎奇才加上去了。”丹尼找到鞋子，一边往脚上套一边说，“怎么？你想要找到她？你真的觉得她和我们一样吗？”  
“就这么点信息我们可没办法找到她，”史蒂夫说，“看来我们要从作者那边开始了，你还记得那篇文章的作者名字吗？”

结果是，他（们）又再一次来到了图书馆。  
那个图书馆员看见丹尼，眉毛微微一扬，“是你，”她说，看来丹尼给她留下了很深的印象，“这次你又想要找什么书？”  
“是这样的，我在，呃，做我的科学课作业，我对一篇文章的内容很感兴趣，想要联系作者，但我只知道他的名字，你能帮我吗？”  
“这个嘛，杂志上的名字不一定是他的真名，有时候是笔名，”图书馆员回答，“不过你可以先联系发表文章的杂志社，一般来说编辑都会有作者的联系方式。”她涂着红色丹蔻的指甲在编辑部联系电话那里划了一下，留下一道痕，“你可以用一楼大厅右侧那里的电话。”  
他们打通了编辑部的电话，三个电话，一番解释之后，终于电话那头是写那篇文章的人了。  
“你想要莎拉的地址？为什么？”  
丹尼按照他们一早编好的说辞，说：“我想把这个故事用在我的科学课作业里，你写的文章很棒，但要是能听她本人说的可能会有更多有趣的细节，我想要在课堂演示的时候有几个好故事。”  
对方的话让他心里一沉，“很抱歉，但我恐怕你没办法和她通话了。莎拉死了。那篇文章发表后不久，我给她打过一次电话，她的家人说她出车祸去世了。抱歉，帮不了你了。”  
丹尼拿着电话，有点发怔，同时莫名觉得脊背后发冷，就在这时候，他忽然有一种古怪的感觉，就像他被推出了自己的身体，成了旁观者——是史蒂夫，他趁着丹尼震惊时接手了这个对话：“你有其他人的联系方式吗，就是和莎拉能远距离联系的那些人。”  
作家告诉了他们，丹尼匆匆在手边记下号码。当他们挂掉电话时，丹尼才说，“嘿——”  
“对不起，”史蒂夫说，“我知道我又一次越界了，但我们先打完电话再计较这个，好吗？之后你要我怎么道歉都行。”  
丹尼同意了，他们打完了剩下的电话，然后他们都忘了要继续讨论史蒂夫再一次无礼越界的事。  
因为和莎拉有所联系的那五个人，就同一年里先后因意外死亡或失踪了，还有一个发疯进了精神病院。无一幸免。


	5. Chapter 5

威廉斯家这天晚上的晚餐桌上，几乎就像之前无数个夜晚一样平常。布里吉特还在嘟嘟囔囔，把自己不喜欢的青菜从盘子里拨过来拨过去。马特还没从夏令营回来，所以他平常的位置是空的。他的父母偶尔交谈几句，说着白天的一些轶事。  
丹尼看着这一切，但又好像什么都没看见。他的家人似乎都和他隔着遥远的空间，他们在说什么做什么都与他无关，他只是一个魂不附体的躯壳，假装自己还在场。  
当他妈妈隔着桌子叫他的名字时，丹尼僵硬地抬起头。  
“你还好吗，丹尼？”她说，朝他的盘子点点头，“你几乎都没吃什么东西，这可都是你平时喜欢的。”  
丹尼茫然地低头，看着眼前的食物，他根本都没发现那是什么时候出现的。  
“丹尼，”他爸爸说，“是不是发生什么事了？”  
“你这几天有点不像你自己，”他妈妈进一步把话挑明了，“你老是去图书馆，一去就一整天，然后又差点进了医院。你最近表现得非常心不在焉。”  
“是和夏令营有关吗？”他爸问，“我知道你被踢出来了让你很沮丧，特别是你的朋友还有马特这个暑假都不在，但我们也都明白那不是你的错，至少不全是。没人会怪你的。”  
他们都鼓励地看着他，但丹尼只是像一条愚蠢的鱼那么张着嘴，却吐不出一个字来。  
“你是心里有什么事吗，要是有什么困扰着你，你都可以和我们说的，任何事都可以。”他妈妈猜测着：“还是和某个女孩有关？”  
丹尼心中同时涌起了强烈的自责和极端的荒谬，他差点就要控制不住自己大笑出来。但如果他那样做了，他们恐怕就更担心他要疯了。  
“没有什么女孩。”丹尼说，深吸了口气，让自己稳定下来，“我……对，我是因为夏令营的事有点不开心。”  
他父母脸上都露出了释然的神色。他爸爸笑着说，“只不过是个童子军夏令营罢了，没什么大不了。我知道了，你不是一直想要学开车吗，我们可以趁现在搞定这个，要是我们走运的话，用不着多久你就能拿到驾照了。”他猛地拍了一下丹尼，但失望地看着他儿子还是愣愣地看着他。  
 _丹尼，这时候，你正确的反应应该是笑。  
闭嘴。  
我是闭着嘴呢。但你需要赶快表现得正常起来，不然你父母就要开始问更多问题了。_  
丹尼努力地挤出一个笑容。“那真是太棒了，爸。”

他找了个借口，几乎是逃回了自己的房间，一进门就把房门反锁上。  
但这招对那种已经常驻你脑子的不速之客可没有什么用。  
“你得表现得正常点，”史蒂夫说，“你继续这样下去，总有一天你父母会看出不对劲的。”  
丹尼没回答，他爬上床，紧紧地抱住双膝，把脸埋进膝盖里，以这种不听不看的姿势表示着他的拒绝，如果他不听不看，就可以假装他的生活还正常，他脑子里没有跑进来一个老是指手画脚的混蛋，他生活里最大的不幸不过是被夏令营踢了出来，因祸得福的是，他爸终于同意他可以学开车了。是啊，他本该为他爸答应让他学车而欣喜若狂来着，但如果你知道你已经命悬一线了，谁还在乎这些？比起开车，他应该去学开飞机，这样意外死亡几率还更低些。  
“……丹尼，你是在恐慌吗？”史蒂夫叹了口气，丹尼能感觉到身边的床陷下了一些，他应该也坐下了。“你应该知道自欺欺人没有用的，对吧。”

丹尼愤怒地抬起头，“为什么你还那么冷静？”他质问道，“我是害怕了，没错，史蒂夫，他们死了！我不知道为什么，发生了什么事，但我敢跟你打赌那绝对不是意外，怎么可能有那么巧五个人就在一年内一起发生了那么多意外。他们甚至都不在一个国家！这根本没办法解释！”  
“我也不知道到底是怎么回事。但抓狂不能解决任何问题。”  
“很好，那什么能解决问题，你告诉我，我会很乐意照着你说的去做的。”  
史蒂夫终于安静下来，丹尼再次把脸埋进膝盖。奇怪的是，对着史蒂夫大吼一通之后，他心情好多了，从图书馆里一直闷在心口的那一团惊疑不定的阴云暂时不再笼在他头上闷得他要窒息了。  
“我觉得我可能知道了那些人为什么会死。”  
丹尼仅仅从胳膊下面含糊不清地哼了一声。

“你记得那个人说，在文章发表之后，他打电话才发现莎拉出了车祸吗？”史蒂夫冷静地分析着，“而在那之前，根据文章里写的，莎拉已经和那些人保持了很长一段时间的联系，但直到她把她的故事告诉了别人，然后那篇文章把他们暴露到世人面前，结果，很快就发生了那么多‘意外’。有人制造了那些意外，丹尼，他们是被谋杀的。”  
“但为什么？”丹尼问，“就因为他们可以不用打电话也能和不同国家的人说话吗，这除了长途电话公司可能会不高兴之外，还会伤害到谁啊？”  
史蒂夫轻笑。“我不知道，但我觉得不是电话公司干的。我们的敌人可能比普通人更可怕。”  
“……苏联？”  
“苏联都不存在了，丹尼，你都不看新闻吗？”*  
“他们是那么说的，但谁知道是不是真的呢？政治家都是骗子。”丹尼说着，把头挪了上来，舒舒服服地搭到胳膊上，从他的角度看过去的地方，是同样屈起的一双大长腿，一条被晒得接近棕褐色的胳膊搭在那里，他呆呆地顺着那条胳膊往上看，运动员曲线的肩膀，黑发脑袋——  
史蒂夫也正转过来看着他，撇开那因为震惊而微张开嘴的蠢样子，丹尼不得不心不甘情不愿地承认，他似乎确实是那种万人迷类型的四分卫：帅气，高大，还有那么一双迷人的眼睛。  
史蒂夫难得的还持续失语着，丹尼朝下看了一眼。  
“你的脚踝已经好多了？”  
史蒂夫这才回过神来。“对，医生已经准我出门了，但还是不能做剧烈运动，比如跑步、冲浪之类。”他还是一脸不可思议地盯着丹尼看，甚至有点克制不住地抬起手，就要伸过来——  
“你要是敢戳我的脸，好确定我是不是真的，我们的交情就算彻底完了。”  
丹尼淡定把他罪恶的火花掐灭在起点，史蒂夫悻悻然地手放下了。

*斜体字表示他们在脑内交谈。  
*按剧中的时间，此时是1992年。苏联于1991年解体。


	6. Chapter 6

他们花了点时间适应这一次新升级，也探讨了史蒂夫的新理论，即他们的敌人（如果真的存在这么一个神秘的人群或组织），是如何找到莎拉和她的那群可怜朋友的——就是通过那个一无所知的倒霉催的记者，他们一个个找到了那些人，然后挨个下手。  
听起来跟那些廉价的悬疑B级片里的情节差不多，但这是唯一可以说得通的可能了。

“所以我们还是安全的，不管那些人是谁，他们还不知道我们。”史蒂夫说，“所以我们要继续保密，除了你我之间，这事不能让第三个人知道。”  
丹尼不由嗤笑，这种事他们能告诉谁？“就算说了，也没人会相信我们的。”  
史蒂夫盯着他，一直盯到丹尼正经起来：“我不是在开玩笑，丹尼。”  
“好啦，我知道了，一级机密，封上了。”丹尼吐了吐舌头，做了个拉链的动作，然后皱了皱眉。

史蒂夫说：“怎么了？你想到了什么？”  
“我不知道这算不算……但我们打了那些电话，记得吗？”丹尼说，“我们打给了那个记者，莎拉的家人，还有其他那些人。我是不知道大反派之类的会怎么想问题，但如果换成是我，我会感兴趣为什么会有人忽然无缘无故地关注起莎拉的故事。”

他看着史蒂夫立即也皱起眉。“这可能会是一个问题。你觉得他们能从图书馆追查到你吗？那个你和她说过话的图书馆员，她一定还记得你。”  
“她不知道我的名字。”丹尼说：“她一天里要见那么多人，不一定会对我有印象。”  
“一年里会有几个人跑来找《神经元》这种书？”史蒂夫反驳，“你还跟她说了科学课作业。”  
“可那是一个谎言。”丹尼说，“就算她记得我又怎么样，至多只能让她觉得我是个古怪的高中生。他们能怎么做，根据她的供述开始监控整个纽瓦克地区的中学吗？”

他说完就意识到这并非不可能，毕竟，如果那些人都能策划一系列跨国谋杀案的话，区区一个纽瓦克又算得了什么。“shit！难道我要考虑转学吗？我要拿什么当借口说服我父母？”  
“我觉得暂时还没有这么紧迫的危险，”史蒂夫说，“不过你这段时间最好还是别在图书馆附近出现比较好。”

丹尼不太确定地看着史蒂夫：“你真的觉得这件事不应该告诉我们的父母吗？他们是有可能会大惊小怪，也可能要花一点功夫才能让他们相信，但他们毕竟是成人，他们总归知道些，成人社会的规矩之类的，比如说有潜在被谋杀危险该怎么做？我们不可能把这个秘密瞒一辈子，能吗？如果外面真的有这么一群神经病在满世界杀人，应该越多人知道越好。”  
他一激动就不由自己地挥着胳膊加强语气，史蒂夫握住了他的胳膊。  
“丹尼，”史蒂夫轻声说，“你真的觉得，如果一直以来就有我们这些人的存在，政治家，或其他的掌握成人世界的规矩的人，他们会对此一无所知吗？”  
“……你在暗示很可怕很可怕的事。”丹尼被他吓到了。“你是想说，那些人有可能是……”

“我不知道，但我也不敢肯定绝对不可能。”史蒂夫说，“但我不相信那些人只是一小群神经病，游兵散勇，随机杀人。不，他们一定是有着非常明确的目的，有非常周全的计划，非常了解自己在做什么。他们甚至可能有着各种身份的掩护，方便去找到像莎拉他们那样的人，杀了人还能全身而退，接着等待下一个目标出现。”

“所以，我们差不多就像，没办法相信任何人了？”丹尼说，“至少我们该报警吧？总不能我们随机在街上求助一个警察，那个人就正好是那群人之一——有可能吗？”说到最后他都有点绝望了。  
“我不知道，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，和正一点点接近崩溃的丹尼比起来，他实在冷静得不像话。“我父亲就是警察，他曾告诉过我，有很多警察是配不上那个警徽的。”

丹尼有点意外。“你没说过这个。”他想了想，有点狐疑：“那你父亲呢？我们总可以告诉他吧。你连你父亲也不信吗？”  
史蒂夫再次耸肩：“相反，他不会相信我们的。他才不在乎我会发生什么事。自从我母亲出事之后，他的生活里就只剩下工作了。”

关于史蒂夫的家庭，丹尼一直有点好奇，似乎家里只有他和他妹妹，他的父母几乎没有在背景声里出现过。丹尼也猜测过是为什么，离婚了？工作狂？但想归想，他很明智地没有提及这一点，既然史蒂夫没有主动告诉他，他就尊重他的隐私。  
他没想到真相是这样。一时间，丹尼忽然也不知道该怎么办好了。他朝着史蒂夫身边不自觉地更靠近了一点，想要说点什么，至少，他能——

“月亮出来了。”史蒂夫忽然说。  
丹尼也随着他的视线望出去。在他卧室的窗子前方，本该是他看了千万遍的街景和马路，但此时已经消失了，他们邻居那丑陋的屋顶也没有了，取而代之的是——  
“哇，”他发自内心地说。

他们眼前是一整片的海洋，暗蓝色的波涛沉静优雅地摆荡，海面上一条光之路，银光闪耀，笔直地指向那初升起的月亮。在月光下，天海之间是一层叠一层的深深浅浅的蓝，迷人又危险。  
那是人类语言所不能描述完全的美。它太广阔，太深远，太莫测，太包容，连那些循环往复的浪声，都透着亘古的气息：在人类出现之前，它就已经在这里了。你甚至可以绝对确信：在人类消失之后，它也会继续存在。人类不过是来自它永恒里的一滴。

丹尼的胸中涌起一股感情，他无法形容，他明明在此处，却又同时在彼处，这怎么可能是真的，但又确实是真的。他感到有那么多的满足和欢乐，但又混合着隐约不绝的痛苦。这两股完全相反的感情冲刷着他，他几乎要迷失在这感情的迷宫里了。

肩膀上传来轻轻地一碰，丹尼回头看了看史蒂夫，他也正望着他。  
“除了我们，莎拉和她的朋友，应该还有其他的人，对吧。和我们一样能够同步联系彼此的人，你觉得会有多少？几百？几千？”  
“很难说，也许不止，”史蒂夫说，“可能比我们想象的更多。怎么了？”

海浪依旧冷静地冲刷着沙滩，月亮的银光洒在沙子上，白惨惨近似冷漠。

“我只是想到，就在此时此刻，在世界上的某一个地方，那些人可能正在追杀着他们之中的一些。他们甚至可能都不知道我们有一个敌人，敌人就要来了。”

“这太可怕了，不是吗？”丹尼说，“这所有的一切就像噩梦。但最荒谬的是，我居然是为了那些我根本不认识的人觉得难过，但我真的非常非常难过。我都不知道他们是谁，在哪里，甚至连一个具体的名字或长相也没有，不管他们是谁，这种事都不该发生。可我甚至一点办法也没有。”

史蒂夫的手掌落在丹尼的肩膀上，沉沉的，就像锚，把丹尼摇摆起伏的情绪稳定在了一个温暖而厚实的点上。他的声音低沉而暗哑，像海风的苦咸也渗入了他的身体。  
“我们救不了那些我们不知道在哪里的人，”他说，“但，我们或许可以给他们传递一个信息，警告他们危险已经到来。”

 


End file.
